Wooden stakes and metal star pickets are popular multipurpose posts that are used in fencing or to support signs, barricades or plants. Generally, a driving device is used to drive the posts into the ground at the desired location. However, a post can easily be driven too far or can twist out of alignment and must be extracted. Also, these posts are often installed temporarily and need to be removed at some point in time. A separate device is then required to pull the post out of the ground.
In most circumstances both the driving and extracting devices are required. However, both devices are heavy and cumbersome and are difficult to carry together. Accordingly, a person will generally use the driver and return to get the extractor as needed. This is inefficient and results in wasted time and effort.